


Thrifting in Montana

by thatfaerieprincess



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: THEY DESERVE IT, mostly just these sweet babes being dorks, super short, the drummerwolf is very minor, the rowdy babes have some fun, thrifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfaerieprincess/pseuds/thatfaerieprincess
Summary: The Rowdy 3 go thrifting for new outfits after returning to their world from Wendimoor.  (Takes place between the events of the end of the last episode of Season 2)





	Thrifting in Montana

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @that-cryptid-boy and that Anon on tumblr for the ideas!

Martin held the basket and Amanda gave suggestions. The Rowdy 3, all six of them, tore through the thrift shop looking for anything to replace the jumpsuits and rags that stunk of dirt and sweat, reminding everyone of the crazy ordeals they had just been through. 

Manda wanted them to try grey, so they would, each of them running up to her and holding up an item to get an opinion. She grinned at their antics, glad to have her family back together again. She had made them all promise to be on their best behavior while they were in the shop, minimal chaos and polite manners. That didn’t mean there wasn’t any destruction, but it definitely kept things to a minimum. All afternoon, compliments were thrown in every direction and the affectionate gestures were reaching all time highs. It was wonderful for them all to just hang out together again.

Martin knew what kind of look he liked, but he was always open to Drummer’s opinions, holding up shirts and vests and jackets for her to weigh in on. He'd purposely point out a few hideously patterned shirts just to amuse her, asking if he should go try that one on.  Every now and then she’d plop random accessories on him with a smirk and a giggle, and he loathed to admit how endearing it was.  Kisses were stolen and hugs were had, shoulders brushed and hands connected.  Every now and again Amanda would catch his somber look when he thought she wasn't watching, and she'd squeeze his hand and pull him for a tight hug to remind him they were all safe now.  He'd need that reminder a lot in the coming days, so would the rest of her boys, and she'd be more than happy to provide it.

Across the shop, Gripps and Cross were picking out items for Beast, handing her things and getting her to go try them on in the changing room. They had had to explain changing rooms to her and it had taken her a few tries to figure out what to do, but she seemed to be getting the hang of it. She’d come out of the room with a new outfit on, grab a fun hat from Cross, and then jump around excitedly while they gave her their opinions.  Clothes were thrown and strewn across the floor, but all-in-all the damage wasn't bad. They all laughed and eagerly tried to help each other put together their outfits.  

Vogel was everywhere at once, excitedly picking things up and putting them back down again before running somewhere else. He had so much energy, feeding off of the happiness and excitement of being back together again, that he hadn’t sat still since they had been returned to their van. He tried on outfits, some serious ones and some crazy colorful ones that made the others grin. He loved making them grin, loved that they were all together again.  A fun game he had picked up was to throw on something inane and then sneak up on one of the Rowdies, attack hugging them from behind and giggling hysterically.  He found that when he did it to Gripps, he'd pick Vogel up and run him a lap around the shop before plopping him down on a big comfy chair.  He particularly liked this game and took to attacking Gripps at any and all possible opportunities.  

Once everyone had found clothes and brought them to Martin’s basket, Martin took it to the check-out counter with all the other rowdies in tow. All in all, it had been quite a successful trip, physically and mentally. After they had paid, they all piled into the van and changed into their new clothes. Amanda kept her cowl, tucking it into a corner with some of their other things. The jumpsuits however, those got promptly shoved into the pile of things to burn in their next campfire. The boys jokingly complained about the lack of black, but secretly they all thought they looked pretty cool.  Plus, as long as they could move, smash, and intimidate in it, they didn't really care what they were wearing.  

Everyone was just glad to be safely back together again.  Everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that this is so short and unedited, I pretty much just copy/pasted it straight from tumblr, where I originally wrote it at some ungodly hour of the morning, and then added a few things! Also, I wrote this in sections and pieces so if it feels really disjointed, that would be why! 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!!


End file.
